MARVEL COMICS: Agent Carter (s2 ep09 A Little Song And Dance)
MARVEL COMICS IN THE MEDIA MARVEL CINEMATIC UNIVERSE AGENT CARTER YOUTUBE: PLOT provided by COMICBOOKS.COM The episode opens in black and white at the SSR office. Peggy is there and calls out for anyone else before noticing the lack of color. She finds her brother, Michael, in the chief’s office. She blames Michael for getting himself killed so that she would take up his flag. Michael points out that she’s only doing what she always wanted to do. A green light from the neon L&L Automat sign pours in and suddenly Peggy is there and in color. Angie is behind the counter. Angie tries to take her order, but Peggy says she doesn’t know what she wants. Wilkes is sitting next to her and offers himself then starts dancing. Sousa shows up with a few extras and starts singing as everyone begins dancing. As the number finishes, Sousa leans in for a kiss, but Angie pulls Peggy away and into another dance. Dottie is there as well, and they all sing and dance over Peggy’s indecision. Suddenly Jarvis appears in a tuxedo with more dancers surrounded by Ana, Dottie, and Whitney Frost. Rose finally punches Peggy awake. Back in reality, Peggy wakes up bound by rope in the back of a truck with Jarvis next to her. Thompson, Sousa, and Samberly are still in the desert waiting for Peggy and Jarvis. They’ve been there for an hour and realize something must be wrong, but Peggy took all of the supplies and transportation and the next town is at least a day’s walk away. They spot an SSR car in the distance, but Sousa recognizes Vega, one of the men who beat him up. Peggy unties Jarvis. He tries to explain his actions, but Peggy won’t hear any of it. The SSR car pulls up to find Thompson being held at gunpoint by Sousa and Samberly. The men turn on Sousa and Thompson tells them take the others in. Vega turns his gun on Thompson but Thompson talks him down. Sousa and Samberly are taken in. Peggy and Jarvis find the door to the truck chained shut. Peggy takes off her belt and pulls out the “hot wire.” She uses it to burn through the chains and swing the doors open. She tosses Jarvis out and follows herself. The vehicles drive away and Peggy and Jarvis begins walking towards civilization. Wilkes wakes up in the back of Frost and Manfredi’s car. His eyes are totally black and he says something is wrong. He says he’s not well and Manfredi pulls over. Wilkes says he saw nothing but blackness on the other side of the rift, but he doesn’t know why he came back. He feels pain and then his eyes return to normal. Frost plans to take him to the city to examine him, but Wilkes says they can’t take him to a populated area because he’s dangerous. They all get out of the car so the Frost can show Wilkes that they have Peggy captive, but they find the truck empty. Manfredi shoots the truck driver, then turns on Wilkes and orders him back in the car. Manfredi leaves behind some men to search for Peggy and Jarvis. Peggy and Jarvis bicker as they continue down the road. Jarvis blames Peggy for breaking Dottie out of prison, which led to Ana being shot. Jarvis points out that everyone around Peggy dies. Peggy takes the opportunity to point out how privileged and consequence free Jarvis’ adventures have been so far, but she hasn’t had that privilege. Jarvis tells Peggy that Ana can’t have children and that she still doesn’t know. He blames himself for being a coward. He apologizes for his actions and they share a tearful moment, but it’s interrupted by the truck coming back for them. As the truck pulls up, Jarvis is hunched over a seemingly unconscious Peggy. One of Manfredi’s men herds Jarvis into the truck, while Peggy blindsides the other. Suddenly she’s behind the other man. They take the truck and Peggy says she plans to bring Jarvis back to his wife. Masters is upset to find Sousa and Samberly behind bars, and Thompson on the other side of them, rather than all three being dead. Thompson tells Masters they should allow Samberly to fix the Gamma Cannon and turn it on Frost. Masters is skeptical of Sousa’s involvement, but Sousa agrees that Frost is the bigger threat. Masters agrees. Thompson lets the others out of their cell and the three of them agree that the plan worked about as well as they could have hoped. Manfredi brings Frost to a waste management facility he believes will make a good hidden lab for her. Inside, Dr. Wilkes is strapped to a table, begging them to take him somewhere isolated. Frost uses a massive syringe on Wilkes to try to extract the Zero Matter. Peggy storms into the SSR office and into Masters’ office and punches him in the face. She continues to beat him, demanding to know where Thompson and Sousa are, until Thompson and Sousa come in and pull Peggy off. In the lab, they fill Peggy in on the plan. She expresses doubt over how much they can trust Masters. She feels that Masters will turn on them as soon as Frost is out of the way, but Masters assure them they have a stalemate that he has no interest in breaking. Frost is becoming impatient, and Thompson offers to go talk to her. Frost continues her work on Wilkes, but Manfredi advises she let up before Wilkes’ body gives out. Frost meets with Thompson. Thompson flirts with Frost a bit, and Manfredi gets in his face. Frost tells him to back off, and Manfredi decides to take his men and go home. Thompson spills the whole plan to Frost, offering to ally himself with Frost in exchange for a seat on the Council of Nine. Thompson tells Peggy that Frost bought the story, but Peggy is suspicious of Thompson. Samberly hands over the gamma core and tells him to handle it with extreme caution, then shows Masters and Thompson how to work the cannon. They drive off and Peggy and Sousa attempt to follow, but the fuel line of their car has been cut. Peggy suspects Vernon. Peggy and Sousa demand Samberly let them use his car. Samberly reveals that Thompson told him to turn the Gamma Cannon into a bomb and they realize that Jack is the one who is up to something. They tell Samberly to build a jammer to block Thompson’s remote detonation device. Jarvis sees after Ana in the hospital. Ana asks after Peggy and Wilkes, but Jarvis tries to change the subject. Finally, Jarvis tells her the truth of the situation. Ana tells Jarvis he should be helping Peggy because he’s all Peggy has. Jarvis agrees, but Ana knows there’s something else he’s not telling her. Jarvis tells Ana about her injuries. Peggy, Sousa, and Samberly arrive at the waste facility. Samberly still hasn’t gotten the jammer working, but Carter goes in to save Wilkes anyway. Inside, Masters moves into position to fire the cannon. Peggy finds Wilkes on the table. He wakes, his skin crawls again and he yells in pain. Wilkes tells her to leave and insists that what he did to Peggy was all of his own volition. Thompson pulls a gun on Masters. Peggy gets Wilkes off the table and tries walking him out, but he locks himself in the lab. Wilkes’ skin begins to become covered in Zero Matter. Outside, Samberly gets the jammer working. Thompson leaves Vernon with Frost. He goes outside and hits the detonator, but nothing happens. Thompson tells Samberly to turn off the jammer. He says he’s making the hard decision to kill everyone inside. Thompson pulls a gun on Samberly and he turns off the jammer. Carter pulls a gun on Thompson. Frost starts using Zero Matter on Vernon, but Vernon smiles when he sees the bomb is primed. Frost is furious, but then Wilkes comes into the room and explodes in darkness. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Agent Carter Category:Edwin Jarvis Category:Howard Stark Category:Whitney Frost - Madame Masque